Digital cameras capture images with image sensors. The digital images can then be digitally processed in camera or by using an external computer and suitable image editing software.
Already some film cameras enabled user to select a form factor such as portrait or panorama. Optical zooming has also been possible for a long time. On the other hand, there are some digital effects that can be produced already on taking the image, such as digital zooming, cropping and digital image stabilization. Digital cameras also enable storing a compressed jpeg image and a so-called raw image that is not compressed but instead comprises all the image information of an image frame that is produced by the image sensor. This setting is useful for both producing ubiquitously usable jpeg images that are ready to share while also storing raw images that are best suited for post-processing by a computer and image processing software. For instance, higher bit-depth typically helps to improve dark parts of images as different shades of colors can be discernible.
Modern digital cameras and especially modern camera-equipped mobile telephones are also increasingly often provided with in-camera image processing software with which the user can change tone, cropping, add blur or even produce advanced effects such as cinemagraph effects. When an image is edited, a new image is saved in place of the original or in addition to the original, as a separate image file.
It is an object of the invention to enhance user experience in digital image capture and/or to provide a new technical alternative.